The begining of the end
by March282012
Summary: In a world where billions of people have disappeared a group of teenagers must band together and try to make sense of their lives. With the world in disarray will the teens accept the truth or will the succumb to the will of the most evil man the world has ever known...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! First things first please no flames it's my first time every writing fanfiction and I know people can't get a little sensitive especially with this topic. Secondly this story isn't your run of the mill left behind story, this one contains some of things that I did and/or was before I became a Christian. Anyways I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

Kaylie Reyes glared at the ceiling so hard that she was sure it would crack. Once again she had gotten into another argument with her parents, it was the same argument as always and it could be summarized into one word God. Kaylie rolled her eyes she had no time for God, at least not anymore. There had been a time, long ago when she had bowed her knee and prayed to the God of her parents, a time where she proudly invited her friends to church, even a time where she had been given the opportunity to preach the word of God to lost souls, and a time where she was considered a leader in her youth group. Alas those days where long gone, much to her parents chagrin. Two years had passed since she had last been interested in anything that had to do with God, now she was sixteen years old and a hardcore atheist. Kaylie had given up on God she hated anything that had to do with him and that included her parents. Her mother and father where God fearing people, they prayed, fasted and read their bible every day. Many where the times that Kaylie had found one or both of them on their knees, most of the time praying for her eternal soul. Kaylie rolled her chocolate brown eyes again 'what a joke' she thought. Her parents' weakness sickened her, it's not that she didn't love them, verily she did however she just wished they'd stop thinking about pie in the sky bye and bye. That was another thing that annoyed her, her parents' constant preoccupation with eschatology or the end times. They truly believed that Jesus would come back again, in a thing called the rapture. Kaylie shook her head in disbelief "What a load of" Kaylie was interrupted by a thud at her window she smiled "looks like the Calvary's here!"

Kaylie opened her window just as another rock sailed past her head and into her room making a loud racket. She swore "Watch it asshole!"

Her friend smiled at her his green eyes flashing with mirth "Sorry!"

Kaylie's glared at him, any other boy would've coward at the look she gave him but not Mark. Mark was Kaylie's best guy friend, he was the kind of guy who would likely be voted most likely to wind up dead in a hole with a needle hanging out of his arm. Kaylie didn't care she loved her friend and enjoyed his company, her parents of course did not. According to them Mark was just one of many evil influences in her life. "No you're not!"

Mark smiled up at her "yeah you're right I'm not!" he looked at his watch "come on we're gonna be late to the party! I've got Heather waiting for me and I think I might score tonight!"

"You're such a man whore!" Kaylie said already climbing out her window and shimming down the drain pipe. She let out a sigh relief as her feet touched the ground, she had always hated heights. She turned to Mark and smiled "let's ride!"

* * *

Kaylie was drunk, extremely so. She had already thrown up twice and had long since given up on finding Mark.

"Kay!" a happy voice called out to her, she turned around and smirked at her friend. Who was weaving as fast as she could in between the tightly packed bodies of grinding teenagers in the room.

"Robin! Long time no see!" she slurred out, working hard to keep her mind clear

Robin frowned before smiling once more "You're such a drunk!" she screamed because of the loudness of the music "how's the family!"

Kaylie frowned "Same as always! Jesus this and Jesus that!"

Robin looked worriedly into her friends' eyes, Kaylie had a habit of drinking…a lot "Give me the beer"

Kaylie slapped her hand out of the way "No!" she said and took another big gulp

Robin sighed "That's going to kill you one day"

Kaylie shrugged, she didn't need a lecture. Especially from someone whose morals weren't exactly pristine. If anybody should be lecturing it would have been her former best friend. Daisy Salceda tall, pretty and a Christian. It had been two years since they had talked, the last time they had talked Daisy had tried to convince her of Gods' love for her, she tried to convince her that her parents where right and that they only wanted the best for her. Kaylie had erupted and brought up things that should have never been brought up and said things that a friend should never say. To Daisy's' credit she never once yelled, the only indication she gave that she was upset was the tears that had welled up in her eyes. When Kaylie finished her ranting and raving her face red with rage and her fist still clenched, Daisy simply got up and walked away. Daisy had even tried to reestablish the friendship that had once been there but Kaylie had already found new friends. Friends who drank, smoke, and hated the world, friends like her.

However Kaylie not even drunk would even say what she was thinking, instead she smiled and said the stupidest word ever "YOLO!"

Robin rolled her eyes "you're an idiot"

Kaylie was about to retort when she heard a familiar voice behind her "Kay?"

Kaylie groaned "Not this shit again" she turned and tried her hardest to not act drunk "hey Daisy"

Daisy forced a smile at her short friend "Hey Kaylie!" the smell of booze quickly invaded her nostrils. It was obvious that Kaylie had been drinking, and a lot.

Daisy narrowed her eyes at her "Have you been drinking?"

Kaylie smiled condescendingly at her "No shit Sherlock!" she laughed and put the cup back up to her lips. The cup was quickly slapped out of her hands, Kaylie looked up in surprise at Daisy.

Daisy glared at her "I can't believe that you're drinking!"

Kaylie smirked at her "calm down! It's not a big deal!"

"Not a big deal! You're underage and drunk!"

The shorter girl shrugged "so?"

Daisy groaned and caught Kaylie by the shirt "We're leaving! Now!"

Kaylie pulled away from her grasp "you're not my mom kid!"

Daisy narrowed her eyes "No but I have your mom's phone number and I am sure she would love to know where to pick you up."

"You wouldn't"

"Try me"

"Fine!" Kaylie said through clenched teeth and followed her out the door.

* * *

Kaylie glared at her at the window so hard she wouldn't have been surprised if it started crying. She was currently in Daisy's' car sobering up "What now goody, goody? You gonna take me back home?"

Daisy kept her eyes on the road "No, If you went home smelling like you took a swim in a keg they'd burry you alive and dance on your grave."

Kaylie nodded grateful, but unwillingly to show it "What where you doing there anyway, no offense kid but you aren't exactly the party type."

Daisy smiled "God told me to be there"

Kaylie rolled her eyes "Right"

Daisy pulled over to side of the road and looked at Kaylie "What is up with you? You're not the same Kaylie that you used to be! What happened to the Kaylie who loved God, the Kaylie who wasn't afraid to talk about God, what happened to the Kaylie who would've given her life for the cause of Christ" Daisy looked at Kaylie with tears in her eyes "what happened to my best friend?"

Kaylie turned in her seat, so that Daisy wouldn't see her cry "She died with my little brother."

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story! I hope you liked it and that you'll leave me some reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews they really made my day! I'm sorry this update took so long. I hope you like the second chapter!**

* * *

Jason smiled at his reflection, he was an attractive guy and he knew it. Blonde hair and dark green eyes coupled with a charming, Colgate, white smile and an athletic build made him practically irresistible to the ladies he frequently courted. Especially after his latest accomplishment, pitching two no hitters in a row. Jason was good no doubt about it, and he made sure that everyone around him was aware of it. He picked up his iPhone and dialed, it rang a few times, and the voice of a teenage girl picked up on the other end. "Hello?"

Jason smiled "Hey babe. Ready to go?"

Jason could hear the annoyance in her voice "I asked you not to call me that."

He chuckled "Come on Amanda, you know you enjoy it!"

"I'd like it even more if you stopped calling me that!" the girl on the other line said although he could hear the smile in her voice.

Jason smirked "Alright fine, pick you up at 7:00?"

"That sounds great!"

Jason ended the call and made sure he had a condom in his wallet. Although he doubted he would actually use it, he still remained hopeful. Normally it would have been a non-issue, his good looks practically guaranteed him access and if that failed, the fact that he was only seventeen and already being scouted by the MLB was enough to seal the deal on even the prudest of women. Amanda however was different, she was nothing like the rest of the girls in his school that wore skimpy little dresses and threw themselves at him. She was…pure and a challenge and he had always liked a challenge. Jason checked himself one more time, before grabbing his leather jacket and heading down stairs. As always he found his father, laying on the couch with a beer bottle in one hand and several empty ones around the room. Donald Tucker was an alcoholic, who had never worked a day in his life. Not that he needed to, considering the large sum of money he had inherited. Jason loved his father but his weakness angered him, there was a time when his father was able to hold off on drinking, back when his mother was alive. As soon as his mother died, Donald had spiraled into a deep depression and had left eleven year old Jason to raise himself. Jason turned his father on his side and threw a blanket over him.

"Good night dad."

* * *

Jason stared confusedly at the attractive girl in front of him. Dinner had gone perfectly, there was none of the awkwardness that went with the first date. They had discussed their lives, their hopes, and their philosophies on life. Jason had even found himself getting lost in her blue eyes, but he stopped himself. He didn't do girlfriends or love, he simply hit it and quit it as his friend Mando had so eloquently put it. Still the date had gone better than expected, that is till she build out her bible.

Amanda smiled sweetly at him "I know this is weird but please hear me out?"

Jason almost groaned, but instead he smiled and nodded "Anything for you babe."

Amanda gave him a grateful smile that made his heart skip a beat. She flipped her worn bible open before looking at him "first things first, are you a follower of Christ?"

He was taken aback by the intensity of the question. Jason had to think about it, he had gone to church when his mother was alive but he couldn't really say that he was a Christian but he wasn't Jewish either and his mother had been a hardcore Christian so he figured he qualified "Um I guess" he answered growing more uncomfortable by the minute.

"Why do you say that you are?"

"Well my mom was a Christian and I'm not Jewish or a Muslim so…"

Amanda smiled at him, she leaned forward and rested her hand on his "Honey, I don't think that makes you a Christian actually I know it doesn't."

Jason's defenses immediately came up again "How do you know that?"

"Because the Bible talks about having a personal relationship with Christ?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"It means knowing him, not knowing of him."

Jason was starting agitated "huh?"

She smiled "It means just knowing his name and facts about him isn't enough. You have to realize that he is your only hope, that he loved you enough to bear the full cost of your sins, you have to surrender."

Jason scowled, the evening was going downhill...Fast "Surrender?" he smirked "What are the consequences if I don't surrender?" he said his fingers forming air quotes around the word surrender.

Without missing a beat she said "You go to hell, or get left behind when he comes back."

Jason rolled his green eyes "Comes back? Oh yea I remember that's when your God comes back and takes all the good people with him right?" he said his voice dripping with sarcasm

"It's not about being good."

"Yea yea save it!" he was beyond frustrated now "If God is so great why did he let my Christian mother die a slow and painful death because of cancer!"

Amanda at him with deep sorrow in her eyes "Jason God loves you, he loved you enough to die a horrible death just so you could be with him." Tears filled her eyes "Don't waste this chance…especially if you want to see your mother again."

Jason was surprised at the sincerity in her voice, she truly did care. However his heart was to hard "No, I can't follow someone I can't even see."

"What would it take? To get you to believe I mean."

Jason pursed his lips "I guess…Maybe if God did something big and extraordinary…Something that modern science would have a hard time explaining it. Maybe then I'd believe."

Amanda gave him a small smile "Be careful what you wish for, you just might get it."

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading this and I hope you liked it! Pleas review! and God bless you!**


End file.
